What if he came along?
by kayjay452
Summary: What if Spencer's sister got into trouble because of a boy? But what if this boy had also played a crutial part in a case they were investigating?
1. I don't own CM, Scarlett is my OC

I looked around the science lab, the bright yellow walls were plastered in pictures of plant and animal cells. The taste of overcooked lasagne still lingered in my mouth from lunch.

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" Rosalinda whispered from the chair next to me,

I immediately snapped out of my daydream and felt my face got warm. I had been thinking about Kieran, a guy at my new school. The way his hair flopped over his face, and the way his amazing blue eyes looked around the classroom towards the door where I was stood on my first day.

" Scarlett what's the answer to this question?" Rosalinda asked pointing to her book,

"umm" I glanced at the book.

It read 'If you had three apples and four oranges in one hand and four apples and three oranges in the other hand, what would you have?'

"well if you think about the diameter of the apples, oranges then you have to add them all together and work out the diameter of the hand from there, and you should have the answer" I replied.

I looked up to see Rosalinda staring at me.

"Rose it is a simple formula" I half smiled,

"Scarlett, it is the last lesson of term, we are having the only fun science lesson all year and you are still thinking logically" she laughed at me.

"oh sorry" I blushed again,

"I am just going to put ' Really big hands'" Rose muttered slowly as she wrote it in her book.

_Why do I have to be related to him? WHY? Whenever I am with somebody I always end up making myself look like an idiot. Oh please make me more stupid, I hate being this smart!_

I was snapped out of the thought by the bell ringing loudly through the corridors. I left my seat and put my book in the box at the front of the room, hugged Rose goodbye and left.

I got outside the classroom and put in my headphones, I slowly walked past the popular groups. They all looked at me, giggling and pointing. I heard a voice

"Guys don't. leave her." I looked around and saw Kieran, I smiled at him and he flashed me his kilowatt smile.

_Oh geez Scarlett, what's with the 'kilowatt smile' that's the geeky side coming through AGAIN. I wish it would just go into hibernation forever._

I walked out the school gates and made my way home, I hoped no one would be there when I got back. I just needed some time to myself.

My music blasted through my headphones as I walked home.

**I walk a lonely road,**

**The only one that I have ever known,**

**I don't know where it goes,**

**But its home to me and I walk alone,**

**I walk this empty street, **

**On the boulevard of broken dreams.**

This song basically summed up my life at the moment. It was also a coincidence because I was walking down an empty street at the time. But that's not the point. My life at the moment was hard, I only had some of my family and Rose.

I got to the front door and searched my pockets for my keys. Crap. I had left them at home this morning. Typical. Why was it always me being unlucky?

I sat on the front steps and waited for someone to come home; if anyone would come home.

I had been sat there about 20 minutes when I decided to walk to the corner shop to get something to eat. I walked down the front steps and onto the path; I got halfway across the road when it all went black. It was so sudden. I don't know what had happened.


	2. The Hospital :'O

_A/N I'm not so sure about this chapter :/ its not very interesting, well not in my opinion, you can have your own opinion _J

_I DON'T OWN CM, AS MUCH AS I WISH I DO _:'(

"Scarlett!" his voice whispered urgently.

I slowly opened my eyes; the first thing I saw was his perfect blue eyes. I stared into them before slowly taking in my surroundings; the loud beep from the monitor, the formal wall display with diagrams of bones and Kieran.

"Hey" he smiled at me " how you feeling?"

"Well… Not good" I smiled back at him,

" hmm, well…" he looked around the room " I've got to go, I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"really, I mean… yeah, I will be fine" I replied.

Just as he left, my brother walked in. he was the one person I had dreaded seeing, yet he stood before me.

"Spencer, I'm sorry" I whispered,

"what for?" he looked at me confused,

"umm… I…" I stammered

"exactly, nothing to be sorry for" he smiled " how are you feeling?"

" well how do you think I'm feeling?" I asked him sarcastically,

"oh yeah, sorry" he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"take a seat" I nodded to the chair by the bed.

For the next half an hour we chatted about a lot of stuff, his work, my school, my friends (not that I had many).

He eventually stood up to leave.

"I will visit you tomorrow" he smiled,

"yeah ok then" I hugged him goodbye and he left.

Shortly after he left I fell asleep, I dreamed about what would have happened if it had been Kieran hit by the car, or maybe Spencer, or another member of the team. I dreamed it was a car, going twice the speed of the car that had hit me.

The accident took up my peaceful night and made it scary and surreal. But someone would be back tomorrow, and I would know everything was fine.

The next day passed slowly, I woke up covered in sweat from my bad dreams. I then waited for Spencer to arrive, he never showed, maybe my dreams were becoming reality? Maybe he really had been hit by a car.

_Don't be so stupid Scarlett, you are meant to be the smart one!_

Spencer didn't visit at all in the morning, or the early afternoon.

Maybe my dream had come true, maybe he really had been hit by a car.

By this point I had started to worry, he hadn't visited even though he said he would.

At around 6.30 JJ walked in, she looked at me,

"where is Spencer? Is he ok? Why hasn't he visited me?" I asked in a rush,

"hey, hey, calm down, Spencer is fine, we just had a case come up and have been investigating all day" she replied, calm and composed.

"oh, I… umm, I thought something might have happened" I stuttered,

"Scarlett, have you had a bad dream or something?" she whispered, in a worried voice,

"I had a dream… people were getting hit by cars" I muttered,

"Who?" she frowned at me

"Spencer, the team and…" I broke off not wanting to let JJ in on my secret crush,

"…And?" she pressed,

"your meant to be a profiler, why don't you work it out" I snapped

Silence followed my little outburst.

"I'm sorry" I looked away "its just… being cooped up in here"

"its ok, I know how you feel" she smiled at me, " that's why I thought you might like to know, you are allowed to leave today as you didn't sustain any serious injuries"

"really!" my eyes widened,

"yeah, so getting packing I want to leave" she laughed,

I hopped out of bed and started packing my little bag of stuff away, I was so glad I could leave, another day stuck in there and I would have gone crazy.

Please R&R

J


	3. DEATH :' :O

Chapter 3

**A/N;**

**I am really not sure about this story, I don't know if I like it or not, don't worry the storyline will get more interesting, please R&R xx**

I walked out of the hospital with a smile plastered on my face, I was free again. I mean, I know I was only in there for a day, but it was still like hell.

I was sent straight home to rest -.- there was no point I wouldn't be able to.

I awoke the next day feeling a lot better after a comfortable sleep in my own bed, as oppose to the uncomfortable hospital bed.

I got up and ready for school, all the time avoiding Spencer, and left.

As I walked to school I listened to my music.

I got to school and saw Rose, she ran up to me

"oh my god, Scarlett, I heard what happened, are you ok?" she asked in a rush,

"yeah, I'm fine, who told you?" I asked blushing slightly

"umm, well, I got told by Annie, who was told by John, who In turn was told by Andrew who was told by Kieran, who said he helped you" Rose chuckled to herself at the long list of names she had just said.

Then the bell rang, I was saved. I walked into class, just to bump into him. Kieran. He smiled at me and was about to say something when the teacher barked for me to sit down. Saved by the teacher.

The day went slowly, as I had everyone asking me how I felt, it turns out Kieran had told basically the whole school what had happened to me and they would now be interested in me… well for a day or two anyway.

I was walking home that afternoon when I get a text,

_Scarlett,_

_Food in the fridge, you can manage on your own till later tonight, right?_

_Spencer. _

I sighed before writing my reply,

_Yes. _

_Scarlett x_

I got to the front door and dug out my keys, I was about to open it when Garcia pulled up,

"hey Scarlett, do you wanna come back to the BAU with me? It's so boring on my own" she smiled at me,

"sure, I could have walked though, its only 5 minutes away" I replied turning and running down the steps, I would always jump at the chance to go to the BAU.

I hopped into the car and we drove off.

"what's the case?" I asked as we drove

"oh, it's a home invasion downtown, a man was shot 3 times" Garcia replied grimacing.

We got to the BAU and went to her computers just as she got a call from Hotch.

She hung up and I saw her typing crazily into the computer and a picture of Kieran came up.

"Kieran!" I muttered

She looked around at me

"you know him?" she asked

"yeah, he goes to my school" I replied "was it his dad?"

"umm… we think so. How long does it take him to get back from school?" she asked me another question

"well he hangs outside school for about 10 minutes which means he will be there in like 5 minutes?" I worked out roughly in my head.

Garcia spun swiftly on her chair and phoned Hotch,

"there son, he will be home in about 5 minutes" she said quickly into the phone "yeah Scarlett is here"

She spun on her chair and came face to face with an empty room.

**I'm still not sure… people I NEED your opinions… PLEASE **


End file.
